The present disclosure generally relates to electrical boxes for use in building construction and more particularly to an electrical box for installation in insulated concrete form construction.
Hollow foam blocks called insulating concrete forms or insulated concrete forms (“ICFs”) are becoming increasingly popular to provide insulated concrete construction for residential as well as commercial structures. These hollow blocks weigh less than standard masonry blocks because they commonly are made of expanded polystyrene. They typically either stack together like large interconnecting, building blocks or are separate panels connected with plastic ties.
During construction, the forms are filled with concrete, becoming a permanent part of the wall assembly as well as adding approximately a two-inch thick layer of foam insulation to each side of the wall. Reinforcing bars can be added to enhance structural stability and provide, for instance, increased earthquake safety.
In more detail, insulated concrete forms typically are constructed from a foamed plastic and usually have a generally rectangular shape to facilitate interconnection. In a desirable variation thereof, separate extruded flat foamed plastic insulation boards are supported in an aligned, spaced opposing arrangement, forming constructed ICFs that define the thickness of the wall and forms the outer surfaces of the wall. As rows of such constructed formed ICFs are stacked, horizontal and vertical metal reinforcing bars (rebar) are installed inside the cavity. When the required height of ICF forms is attained, concrete is poured into the cavity defined between the insulation boards forming the walls of the ICF. After the concrete has cured, the concrete and rebar act as the structural members of the building. The foam ICFs are left in place to provide thermal and acoustic insulation, fire protection, space to run electrical conduit and plumbing, and backing for drywall, gypsum, and other similar board types on the interior walls and for stucco, brick, or other siding on the exterior walls.
After construction of the ICF walls, various additional items may be installed, such as the aforementioned electrical and plumbing systems. The electrical systems include electrical boxes that can support various electrical devices including, but not limited to, outlets and switches. Consequently, there is a need for improved electrical boxes for use in ICF construction. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.